Living two lives
by Booklover879
Summary: Clary is a hybrid. She is half shadow hunter and half werewolf. Watch as Clary discovers who she is and what she can become. She will meet new people along the way and will find out the truth to who she is. Is she strong enough? Let's hope so.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

I was born into the world of nephlim. I am half angel blooded. Like other nephlim the feast of my blood should be regular. But I am also a wolf. I am had angel blood and half demon blood. My parents are Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucia graymark. I am clary fray.

When I was still in my mother's womb, Valentine have my mother Ange blood to help with depression. With all my blood combined, I am the greatest warrior ever created. I can turn into a wolf form but I was a very late Bloomer curtsey of my shadow hunter blood. I remember my change like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _I woke up feeling sore and went to take a shower to relax my muscles. I got out and got dressed in my favorite jeans and a blue shirt. I added a black leather jacket and combat boots to complete the look. I brushed my hair and left it to its natural curliness._

 _I smelled pancakes and bacon and I realised how hungry I was. I walked into he kitchen to find Luke fixing breakfast. I sat down and waited for my plate._

 _"Morning Clary," Luke said as I was stuffing all the bacon on my plate._

 _"Hungry are you? Luke chuckled and sat down._

 _"I don't know. I'm feeling weird today." I said between pieces of bacon._

 _"Weird how?" Asked Luke._

 _"Craving meat, itchy, sore, and really really hungry."_

 _Luke got a look on his face And I tried to decipher it but it was gone as quick as it came._

 _"I think you might change today." Luke said._

 _I was shocked. Now that I think about when I was in the shower my shampoo did smell a little strong. I put my nose to the air and sniffed. Oh by the angel! I sneezed and started rubbing my nose trying to get the smell out. Luke laughed._

 _"Yeah your definitely changing today. After you eat I will take you out to the woods."_

 _After we got to the woods I felt a strange sense of home. Well I kind of am a wolf so... All of a sudden I heard a crack and felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I cried out as tears welled up in my eyes. I fell to the ground and looked at Luke._

 _"It's okay Clary it will feel better as soon as it's over. Just hold..." I cut luke off with another scream as another one of my ribs cracked. My eyes shifted and I saw claws start to come out of my fingers. I whimpered from the pain. It just hurts bad. Then, like it never happened, all the pain was gone. I felt free. I howled and started running around Luke._

 _Luke got on all fours and changed into his wolf form. We spent all day running around the woods._

I wish I could still do that but I can't. I was taken from Luke by Valentine and he forgot all about me. Valentine sent a warlock to erase his memories. Now I've escaped from Valentine's hold and am going to find luke. I do the only thing Luke taught me to do before I was taken.

I run.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay this chapter will be short one because I need to get an idea of where I want this story to go. If you have any ideas then please let me know.**

 **OoooooooooooooooO**

During the time I spent with Valentine wasn't completely wasted. He taught me a few things. He taught me how to defend myself, find information, and how to hide from someone. Aka he taught me how to fun from him. I laugh at the irony of it.

Valentine wasn't very gentle either. If I didn't do something right then I would be but with a silver wip. I have so many wip marks on my back it's impossible to count them. He also taught me one thing that I will remember forever. "To loveis to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed." I will never forget it.

I've been searching for Luke for a while now. I found out that he is the leader of the new York pack and they hang out at Hunter's Moon. That will be my next stop. I am on my way there now.

 **OooooooooooooooooO**

Right now I'm outside of Hunter's Moon thinking what I'll say to Luke when I get in there. I don't want to say. 'Hey luke I'm your daughter but Jocelyn is dead so sorry.' Yeah that's not gonna work. Oh well I'm gonna just wing it.

As soon as I open the door I make my way through the crowd. I find Luke sitting at a table watching something.

"Luke," I say.

"Jocelyn."

"Uhh.. No sorry I'm her daughter. Your daughter."

"C-clary?"

"Yeah it's me Luke."

Luke looks so happy to see me. I walk over fixing to hug him when I hear growling noises. There is a little wolf and the alpha standing over her. Oh shit it looks like he wants to kill her.

"Hey mutt. Over here.''

The alpha comes over to me. He has no idea what he has got himself into.

" you better be careful little girl. You might be next." He growled.

"What are youanyways? Wolf? Nephlim?" He asked.

I laughed. Wow who knew the alpha could be so dumb.

"Both" I growled before wolfing out on him.

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sorry this chapter is not long at all. I promise I will update again today and make a super long chapter for you guys. I just had to get a kick start on the story. I'm not sure where this story is gonna go though.**

 **Please leave a review and like this story. P.s I love criticism.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm am so sorry i couldn't update sooner but I had Finals week at school and I had to study every night. Good news is I got all A's on the test and I feel like writing. I will post two chapters this weekend, probably back to back, for you guys that will be extra long probably 1,000 words each if I can. Thank you for your reviews and likes. I totally appreciate it.**

 **Okay on with the story.**

* * *

Previously on Two lives:

 _"Hey mutt. Over here.''_

 _The alpha comes over to me. He has no idea what he has got himself into._

 _" you better be careful little girl. You might be next." He growled._

 _"What are you anyways? Wolf? Nephlim?" He asked._

 _I laughed. Wow who knew the alpha could be so dumb._

 _"Both" I growled before wolfing out on him._

* * *

My wolf form is very different than other wolves. My fur is gray with streaks of gold and my body is very very large. I am almost as large as when I am in human form. I am twice the size of this alpha. I start growling at him while his eyes have a hint of fear in them. My anger is boiling. I hear Luke telling me something. "Clary No," he says. I growl in response. I turn my attention back to the alpha standing in front of me. He looks pretty small compared to me. I could beat him in one strike. Easy peasy.

He starts growling even though I know he is scared. I growl louder in response. I'm getting tired of not doing anything so I make the first strike unexpected. He is caught of guard and with that moments of hesitation I am able to get a clear shot of his neck. I bite down hard while giving him nothing to hit on me. Again he is suprised so I take the hesitation as an invitation to kill. I bite harder on his neck until he whimpers and goes completely still.

I howl and then turn back to human form. I look over the crowd and they all start howling. Well guess I'm the new alpha. I look over at Luke and he looks astonished. "Two years with valentine will do that to you," I say to Luke.

"What are you talking about? You ran away from me." he says.

I look at him for a minute then say, "we need to talk."

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight. Valentine took you and sent a warlock to erase all memories of you from me and then he tortured you for two years while I was sitting here thinking you and Jocelyn ran away from me." Luke says. I nod in response

"wait where is Jocelyn?" He looks at me as if I would know. Well I do know but I don't think he will take to kindly if I told him she went after valentine and ended up being killed. I decide that he needs to know the truth.

"Luke. Jocelyn was killed in the process of coming after me." I look at him to see if he is angry at me but he just looks sad and concerned.

"well, i still have you." he says.

"Yeah. You do and you always will." I say. I think about all that Luke has done for me and I wish there was a way to thank him for it. I think about how I would be if I never got captured by valentine. I would probably not know how to fight and I would be soft. Well I definitely am not soft. I do not love. I was taught that to love was to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. I will never forget it. I was cut off of my thoughts because luke was saying something.

"We need something to brighten the mood." he said

"Well I have something to show you."

"what is it?" he says

I look at him with a mischievous smile plastered on my face and i push my shoulder blades. white and gold wings pop out of my back. He looks at me me with astonishment, confusion, and a little amusement.

"H-how. How do you have wings?"

"Well as you know, valentine gave Jocelyn angel blood while she was pregnant with me. So the blood went to me instead of her. Then while I was captured, Valentine gave me angel blood twice a day every day for two now I have Bout 3/4 angel running in my veins right now. Oh and I can drink the water of lake lyn as well. I'm an angel Luke." I tell him. He looks at me as if I've grown two heads.

"Well that's...different." I laugh at his attempt to speak.

"Oh I almost forgot. I can also create new runes and I move faster than a vampire, werewolf, and angel put together. I am also a natural fighter. I didn't have to learn how to fight or be graceful. I just knew.

"WOW." is Luke's response. I laugh.

"Yeah"

* * *

 **And cut. So that's chapter three for you. I hope you guys enjoyod. W e will be meeting jace in the next chapter. I wonder who is more arrogant, Jace or Clary?**

 **Jace: it's obviously me**

 **Clary: yeah right, have you seen my face? It's gorgeous**

 **Jace: not as gorgeous as mine**

 **Clary: bite me**

 **Jace: if you say so**

 **ME: oookkkkaaayyy.**

 **Please like and review. I will post the next chapter either in a few hours or tomorrow. I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. :( I have been super busy and I had some free time today. Along with this story i am writing a real novel that i plan on getting published so I have to spend some of my time working on that. It is also a grade in school so... anyways I will update on the weekends and sometimes during the week.**

 **In this chapter, we meet Jace and the Lightwoods. Yay exciting!**

* * *

Previously on Two Lives:

 _"Well as you know, valentine gave Jocelyn angel blood while she was pregnant with me. So the blood went to me instead of her. Then while I was captured, Valentine gave me angel blood twice a day every day for two now I have Bout 3/4 angel running in my veins right now. Oh and I can drink the water of lake lyn as well. I'm an angel Luke." I tell him. He looks at me as if I've grown two heads._

 _"Well that's...different." I laugh at his attempt to speak._

 _"Oh I almost forgot. I can also create new runes and I move faster than a vampire, werewolf, and angel put together. I am also a natural fighter. I didn't have to learn how to fight or be graceful. I just knew._

 _"WOW." is Luke's response. I laugh._

 _"Yeah"_

* * *

It's been a day since I came back home. It's also the latest I've ever gone not demon hunting. looks like i'd be going to pandemonium tonight. I drew a rune on my wall and it showed a calculation of about how many demons would be there tonight. The rune was an information rune that can tell you anything you want to know. The rune said about 30 tonight. Nice.

I get myself ready seeing as it's already 7:00. I put on a little make up, and black dress that goes up mid-thigh, and some 7 inch boots. I put a seraph blade in my boot, a dagger in my thigh sheath, and my whip curled around my wrist. I keep my sword in a hidden case on my back. Phaesphoros is its name. Valentine gave it to me while I was with him and even though it is designed for him because it is quite large, it fits with me perfectly. It is made of gold and adamas and was dipped in dark silver. It has a design of stars on the ridge of the blade for the morgenstern star or morning star as the name morgenstern means.

It's now 11:00. I draw a portal on the wall of the weapons room and think of the alley outside of pandemonium. The portal comes up and a take a step through.

I walk right past everyone in the line and up to the bouncer. I give him a wink and a fake number and flip my hair so he can see my rune. He gives me a smile and a nod of his head and lets me through. The number was a cover for the mundanes but the bouncer lets all shadow hunters in with no wait.

As soon as I step through the doors my ears are pounding from the loud music that only comes from a club. I go up to the bar and ask for a shot. I look around the room to scout out my target and find that about ten of them are in a group. I drink my shot and work my way towards them. I stop a little ways in front of them and start dancing hoping I can catch their attention. It works. The leader of the group it looks like sees me and makes his way toward me. We he gets close enough I start grinding on him. I'm a little tired of all the horse play.

" Why don't we take this somewhere more...private?" I ask.

"I was just thinking the same thing." he hisses.

"Why don't you let your boys come with you? They look a little lonely."

"Mmmmmm It's like you can read my mind." he whistles to his boys that turn their attention on me. I give them a wink and turn away leading into the storage closet.

I walk in along with the demons and hear rustling coming from the corner. Probably those other shadow hunters I saw hear earlier i thought. Once the last one walks in I close and lock the door.

"Well aren't you a brave little one eh?" one of the demons hiss. I just laugh.

"I am NOT little." i say in return

"MMM you would taste so good." the demons hiss.

"MMMMM and you would be so fun to kill." with that i pull out my sword and seraph blade. I whisper the seraph blade's name.

"Raziel"

"Shadow hunter" all the demons hiss at once.

"Hey look, at least you have a little brain in that airhead of yours." I say

With that I lunge forward the fastest I have ever gone, which is really fast, and slice the closest head. I turn to the others making sure not to kill the leader knowing I want to save the best for last. Maybe get some info on my father. I finish off the rest of them in under 2 seconds and now have the leader pinned to the wall.

"Well well well. What do we have here? aren't you that angel girl, daughter of valentine? Yes he is looking for you you know. He is very close." he hisses

"SHUT UP" i yell

" well someone has an attitude"

"yeah well it is just very hard to concentrate with that ugly face of yours. I mean my face is pure gorgeous and hardly looking at any other face would make me sick, yours is just...disgusting."

The demon starts hissing which pisses me off.

"Am I going to get any information out of you or no?" I ask

"You will come to your end soon valentine's daughter."

That is all I need to hear to finish him and send him back to hell. when i turn around, three faces are staring back at me with jaws dropped.

"Well, shit"

* * *

 **Annnnddddd CUT!**

 **So you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me in your reviews.**

 **Next update you will see how the new jace and izzy and alec and clary act. For this story jace never grew up with valentine and never got as much angel blood as said in the books. So jace doesn't have any special abilities besides his angel looks. Just to clear things up. Clary is the one that went through all of that and for longer.**

 **Jace: damn that girl can fight**

 **clary: well duh i'm amazing. have you not looked at this face?**

 **alec: this is so against the law**

 **Everyone except alec: Go grow a pair!**

 **Jace: i think i'm in love**

 **clary: love is for losers**

 **Izzy: why do you say that**

 **clary: to love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.**

 **Me: alright please review, like, and whatever else you do. Thank you. I love you guys**

 **Everyone: we love you too**

 **clary: except me, i don't love**

 **Jace: well i'll just have to change that**

 **Clary: good luck with that**


	5. Chapter 5

**AZHiya! So sorry i haven't updated this story in a while. I just haven't had any ideas for this story but now i do. So yea I will try to update more often. I also started another fanfic so go check it out. Oh the disclaimer I always forget the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI Cassandra Clare does. I know so sad. Only thing I own is the plot.**

 **Okay on with the story**

* * *

Previously on Living Two lives:

 _The demon starts hissing which pisses me off._

 _"Am I going to get any information out of you or no?" I ask_

 _"You will come to your end soon valentine's daughter."_

 _That is all I need to hear to finish him and send him back to hell. when i turn around, three faces are staring back at me with jaws dropped._

 _"Well, shit"_

* * *

In front of me are the three shadow hunters from the New York institute. The oldest with black hair and blue eyes is Alexander Lightwood. He hunts with a bow and arrow and is gay. His sister, Isabelle Lightwood, hunts with a whip and has black hair and brown eyes. Last but not least is Jonathan Christopher Herondale. The third experiment. He hunts with daggers. His appearance is described as golden. Literally. He has blonde hair and caramel eyes. He is very arrogant and believes to be the best shadow hunter of the century. Ha what even. He is no where near as good as me. He doesn't even look as good as me. Whatever.

"Hey I know it's hard to not stare at this beautiful face but it is really rude." I say with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Who are you?" Alexander asks.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to never find out Alexander." i reply

They all look quite shocked that I knew his name it's hilarious.

"Well it was nice meeting you and trust me, the pleasure was yours, but I need to get going now." I turn towards the door to find blonde blocking it.

"Move jackass." I say. He looks stunned. Probably never had a girl speak to him that way.

"What?" he says.

"Aw what? Has my stunning appearance rendered you speechless? Gosh, I knew I was attractive but wow."

He finally snaps out of his daze and puts a smirk on his face

"Does shorty need me to move? Well sorry boutcha but I ain't moving." He says

"That's okay." I kick him where the sun don't shine. I flip him over so he is on the ground and step over him to the door. Alexander and Isabelle are over in the corner laughing there asses off.

"Well if you will excuse me, I will be on my way."

I walked out the door leaving a stunned Jonathan and a laughing Alexander and Isabelle.

* * *

Jonathan POV (Jace)

That girl just knocked me on my ass. No one I mean No One has ever done that. EVER. I look over to see my siblings rolling on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" i ask

"Sh-ssshhh-she j-just" Izzy was laughing so hard she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Whatever."

"She was like, 10 times as arrogant as you man. I would hate to live with her." Alec said

I know. I need a drink."

"I would to if I found someone better than me." Alec said

"Ha Ha. Your so funny."

"Your just mad because she beat your ass."

"Whatever."

"Your in denial"

"Your right. It was impossible."

"Knew it."

"I know you did."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Oh would you two quit bickering please?" Izzy said

"Hey only I get to say that." Alec says

"Let's just go home." i say

We go back to the institute and report what happened at pandemonium to Hodge. Hodge walks over to his desk and pulls out a picture. He shows the picture and points to a redhead.

"Does she look like this?" Hodge asks

"Yeah younger but exactly like her."

"I know who she is. The Clave has been looking for her for years."

"Who is she?"

"She is the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Okay. I don't know who that is."

"She is also the daughter of Valentine morgenstern. Her name is Clarissa Morgenstern."

"By the angel. Valentine had a kid?"

"Yeah kinda. Jocelyn ran away from Valentine with Clarissa but Jocelyn was killed and Valentine took Clarissa. I don't know what happened during that time but the clave wants her."

I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't imagine what she was put through. What am I even thinking? She is an enemy. I shouldn't feel sorry for her. No. I do not like her. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.

I'll find her and bring her back.

She will be in a cell after I'm done with her.

* * *

 **Alright guys. I don't like this chapter but whatever. Everybody like arrogant Clary? Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **~booklover879**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any sooner but iv'e been busy. Well enough with my blabber and on with the story.**

* * *

previously on living two lives:

 _Jace pov_

 _I thought about it for a moment. I couldn't imagine what she was put through. What am I even thinking? She is an enemy. I shouldn't feel sorry for her. No. I do not like her. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed._

 _I'll find her and bring her back._

 _She will be in a cell after I'm done with her._

* * *

Clary Pov

After seeing the shadow hunters at pandemonium, I went home. I have a big secret that I want to tell Luke and the shadow hunters are the least of my worries. When I was with valentine I learned that I may be Luke's daughter but I am also valentine's. I don't know how that is possible but I am blood related to both Luke and Valentine. I want to bring it up but i know that either Luke won't remember or he won't talk about it. I don't even know who I am anymore.

As I am walking home I feel as though some one is watching. I look around without giving the sense that I know they are there. I see a strip of blonde hair and then nothing. I get a call from Luke but silence it. I take off running as if I just got an emergency call. Maybe they will go away. They don't.

I look behind me and have to look twice to make sure I saw it right. Jace is behind me chasing me. What is he doing here? I see Luke's bookstore up ahead but I can't go in there or jace will know where to find me. I make a couple turns down an alleyway hoping to loose him. I take the hidden stairway to the basement of Luke's bookstore and look over at the cameras. I lost him.

Why in the world would Jonathan Herondale be following me? I try to think back to reasons he may want me. Hodge Starkweather. He was in the circle with valentine and he now stays at the new york institute. He knows me. The shadow hunters probably reported me and now Hodge knows it's me and he is going to come after me. Well this is great.

I need to get out of here. I don't know where Luke is so I make a portal and step through.

* * *

Jace pov

I decided that I was going to find this Clarissa today. I went out and started walking around when i saw a flash of red. I turned around and she was right there. wow she is beautiful. wait what. No this is not the time to be thinking these things right now. I started following her but it didn't take very long before she took of running. How did she detect me that fast? I chase after her and she makes a turn down an alleyway. She is too fast. I loose her after she takes a couple more turns.

I am out of breath and my stomach is growling so I decide to head over to taki's. I did not want Isabelle cooking for me. That would turn out very very bad. As I am sitting in taki's I think of the red haired girl. How is she so fast and strong. She is like an angel but i don't know. There is something about her that I just can't put my finger on. I need to find out just exactly who this girl is.

* * *

Valentine pov

I let Clarissa slip right through my hands. She is a warrior and I made her strong enough to defeat me. She is disgusting in my eyes. She is part downworlder and I can't stand it. She is a disgrace to the morgenstern name. I will make sure she dies. This is the one time that I know that there is something out there in the world that can defeat me. And that things name is Clarissa Morgenstern.

* * *

 **So this chapter really sucks but oh well. I am loosing my touch for this story. I really liked the idea of clary being a shadowhunter and a werewolf but now I just don't know where to take this story. I might put this story on hold for a while.**

 **~booklover879**


End file.
